


To be yours

by Mest489



Series: This craving [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Cooking, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hand Feeding, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mest489/pseuds/Mest489
Summary: They were running, and just what a fantastic way to spend your Friday





	To be yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is the second story of the series 'This craving', but it can stand alone.  
> Hope you like it.  
> XO Mest489

They were running, and just what a fantastic way to spend your Friday prior to a free weekend courtesy of the governor as a thank you present for stopping the latest arm dealer ring in which a niece had some links with; her boyfriend was an aspiring  gang member, that dumb fuck couldn’t hold his ground with a weapon even if his life depended on it, but of course because he had an advantageous stand being the boyfriend of the governors niece he was accepted and soon started giving valuable information.

That case was solved Wednesday, all they had to do was convince the girl her boyfriend was an asshole that was using her for information, and … they showed her some photos of the guy with another girl, which was what did it – teenagers- it was easy after that, the dude fell in their trap, and he sang like a little-scared canary, it was pathetic, to say the least, and to think that was the guy with the master plan.

But yeah that case got them in the governors good grace, which translated in a free weekend, all of them had plans, Junior had some friends stationed at the moment in the island (the kid said he cut ties with the Naive; apparently that was no true with his friendships) and Tani volunteered to help him by letting them stay over, Lou had a lovely weekend planned with his family and Eric had asked for Jerry's help with a computer problem he has. Everything would be perfect if his monkey and little Charlie were here to spend time with him and Uncle Steve,- ´Steve, dad, calling him uncle now that you are dating sounds wired´-, Grace’s voice echoed in his head, and Charlie’s smile of beautiful obliviousness shot like a flash in his mind, but life was not that simple, Rachel took them for a trip to see their grand’s in England, so it will only be Steve and himself, probably discussing some restaurant issues and spending quality time.

He stopped abruptly and almost fell forwards, hey you will too if you where running like a lunatic after a killer with a cheetah complex!, but now he was catching his breath because Steve, crazy ninja that he is, appeared from nowhere and proceeded to tackle the fucker flat into the ground, and the dude must be really fucked in the brain, because instead of being shocked and out of breath like a normal human being, he proceeded to try and wrestle Steve of his back, and the reaction of the crazy SEAL was to put all his body, and I mean all of it over the lucky fucker.

Danny has had that body over his, and the feel of it, damn, he was sure it will turn a perfectly heterosexual male into a blushing virgin and a devoted nun into a creature of desire, Steve was stretched all over the man pining his limbs, and then proceeding to seat on his legs straddling him from behind, taking his arms and forcefully bringing them behind his back putting him in handcuff, after they were secure he graved the guy’s head and pushed it to the ground, all hard muscles and fierce determination, and Danny was fucked because he was sure his desire was evident, and there is no way in hell he is thinking of Steve doing that to him during working hours, no fucking way.

“You are going to help me book him, or you just going to stare?” huh?... oh, right, capture killer, bring him to justice, Steve was standing with the crazy bastard and Danny was too caught up with the mental image of him in that position that he only took the criminal and walked him towards the patrol cars, thinking of when he saw Miss Jenkins, his 80-year-old neighbor in Newark make out with his husband naked in bed one time he was walking too close to their opened window when he was 14, and yeah, it never fails, he could hear Steve’s sneaky laughter cover by the sound of the sirens, and yeah okay two can play that game.

The rest of the day was dull, all paperwork and preparing the office for their mini-vacation, he spend it locked in his office he reasoned, to leave early and start their glorious weekend, but really he was hiding from Steve, every time he sees him he is reminded of the morning events and how he wished he was the one being subdued, under Steve, hole full of his cock; he hit his head on the desk, damn those thoughts, he hasn’t been able to repress his daydreaming, and his wet dreams happened at the same rate, good thing was that now he can have Steve fuck him like he deserves, finishing seated and content with come dripping from his ass.

Finally, the paperwork was finished, and Danny is free to go, he walked to Steve’s office to ask him if he wanted a lift, but was stopped by Tani “he is with the governor, something about a debrief before the weekend, and because you were avoiding him he told me you were free to go, he will meet you at his house” she left him with a knowing smile and a wave good bye, and okay, this is good he would have some time to plan his revenge, and before you ask if Steve knows just how much he wants to be dominated, the answer is no, and it’s not like he wants it every time they have sex, sometimes the thought of Steve under him tied to the bed posts looking debouched while Danny’s hole swallows him whole and rides him to oblivion it’s what finishes him, but now we are getting sidetracked, so no he hasn’t had the chance and maybe Steve wouldn’t be too kin on being as dominant as Danny wants him to be, and it’s okay, it really is, the sex is the best one he has ever had, and the cuddling after wards  has Danny under a spell he is not sure Steve knows he put him under.

He arrived at the house and got upstairs, walking by Junior’s bedroom he saw Eddie fast asleep in the neatly made bed, he took a quick shower cleaning himself carefully but efficiently, all the while thinking what he will do in order to get what he wants, and that is sex with Steve, when he finished he dried himself and opted out of clothing, going downstairs to cook a quick dinner, putting Steve’s apron on, he tied it on the back felling how the remaining length of the strands tickled his skin and got stuck in his crack, oh Steve would have an aneurysm when he sees just how good Danny looks with his apron and nothing else, his cock rubbing against the soft material making it stiff a bit.

He was about to finish when he heard the front door open and the alarm being put together, “Danno I’m home, you making dinner love?” home, that sounds nice “yeah baby” he responded making sure to give his back to the door “great honey wha…” he could sense Steve’s eyes roaming his body, from top to bottom, landing on the piece the resistance, a pair of arms encircled him, Steve pulling him flush to his body, hands traveling to rest on his hips, the feeling of Steve’s zipper against his bare ass giving him a rush of need, lips were kissing his neck, moving towards his right ear.

“Are you on the menu? Because I’ll be happy to eat you”, Danny groaned resting against his boyfriend, part want and part disgust at Steve’s less than stellar pick up line “really Steve, my nana has more game than you” he could feel Steve’s laugh, hands on his hips grabbing harder, making him gaps and lean his head on Steve’s shoulder giving his boyfriend access to his neck “I beg to differ, you were waiting for me like this, I say I’m doing good” he was kissing and licking at his neck, and for a moment he was tempted to let Steve have his way, but the food was already made, and Danny Williams was a lot of things but wasteful, so he shoved Steve back, killed the fire of the stove and served one plate with four double tomato bruschetta (two for each of them), then he turned.

“We are going to eat the food that I so thoughtfully prepared, and then we can have dessert” he was looking at Steve all want and coiled energy “oh yeah? And what can I have for dessert?” he was looking at him with the heat of the Hawaiian sun and feeling bold he answered “anything you like”, he was grabbed and kissed with the ferocity and the precision of a well-trained soldier, and just like that he was let go, Steve taking the plate and going to the sofa where he sat and put the dish on the coffee table, Danny walked towards him keeping the apron, he stood in front of Steve “you gonna let me sit?” Steve looked at him, and for a second a flash of recognition went through them, new territory for them as a couple, but perhaps not wholly unknown, he watched as Steve opened his arms, placed his pelvis a bit lower on the cushion and put his legs together for Danny to sit on his lap.

Danny sat there with Steve’s dick right under his ass cocooned in-between ass cheeks, the plate of food in his lap, one of Steve’s hands at his hip and the other feeding him a bruschetta, some of the juice of the tomato on top of the bread ran down Steve’s fingers and he lapped at it, fingers entering his mouth for a moment, always maintaining eye contact, when they finished eating Danny was feeling so small and warm still on Steve’s lap,  body resting against his boyfriend’s chest, head tucked against his shoulder, the hand that was at his waist now caressing his back, reaching the string of the apron and unraveling the knot.

Steve took the apron of him carefully, leaving him naked, a whisper to his ear “we have finish – a caress to his shoulder- you promised me dessert” and the way he said it, maybe if he tells Steve the way he feels he would be rewarded with all his dreams come to a reality, but optimism was never one of his strong suits, and this, this feels better than he’s ever felt in years, way complicate things, “you want it here?” he raised his head looking into his boyfriends eyes, “I would like to have you upstairs if possible”, they raised from the sofa and went upstairs hand in hand.

Once inside they closed the door to prevent Eddie from entering, it has happened before and let’s just say it was awkward and frustrating at the same time, Steve kissed him with his hands holding his head tender and unhurried, a marked contrast with the bulging erection Danny has been feeling grow harder with every minute, hands roamed over his body until they reached his ass, a finger dipping between his ass cheeks, caressing his hole, Danny wrapped his arms around his neck “lay on the bed Danny, face down” and that was the first order Steve has ever given him that he will gladly follow, lying face down hands near his head, cock rubbing against the mattress “I’m gonna eat you out Danny, and then I’m gonna fuck you slowly until you can’t breathe” he already couldn’t, his arousal too high to let him think

A kiss to each cheek, a lick that manages his boyfriend’s tongue between them, strong hands massaging his rear, making space for Steve’s face, beard scratching at tender skin in the most sensual way, a lick to his hole, teeth nipping him, he was biting his knuckles, little whimpers flowing from his mouth, his lovers tongue breaching him as far as it would go, he opened his legs wider, canting his hips up to Steve’s hungry mouth, arms slipped between his hips and the bed, hands grabbing him roughly, face being rubbed against his hole, he could feel his boyfriend’s forehead, the depression of his eyes accompanied by fluttering lashes, followed by the wicked press of his nose, the tenderness of his lips and the pressure as he was entered again.

He was moaning and whimpering, two of his own fingers in his mouth “Steve, I need to taste you” he looked back, Steve’s face surfacing from between his ass, flushed, and eyes holding a primal need “come here” he was positioned on his hands and knees, waiting for his boyfriend to get naked and get the lube, then Steve was slipping under him and he was face to face with the most beautiful and virile cock he has ever seen, every time his mouth watered at the sight, and he swallowed him almost to the rut; the first few times that he gave Steve a blowjob  he couldn’t get half of his dick inside without  gagging in spite of his best efforts, so he figured that practice was what he needed, and because morning sex was out of the equation, because Five-0, he resolved in giving his boyfriend a blowjob in the shower every morning they spend together, he even got himself a chair, Steve laughed at first but when Danny took him whole inside of his mouth one morning Steve stopped his bantering and installed a stainless steel bench for him.

He was sucking Steve’s cock just how he knew his boyfriend loved, tight suction, a lot of deep throating and just a bit of teeth, the taste of him filling his mouth and his balls against his nose, working his throat to hear Steve’s moans, but then he took Steve’s cock out of his mouth to cry in pleasure as two fingers rubbed against his prostate, it was an intoxicating mixture of pleasure and pain, one that Danny willingly accepted since one time when he was practically pleading Steve to fuck him but his tightness slowed down their pace, ´it´s necessary love, just a bit longer’ so now he welcomes a bit of burn if it’ll get things moving faster

He was sucking eagerly at Steve’s cock, said man driving him crazy fingering his hole while sucking his dick, he felt like coming so to put things in perspective to Steve, of just how close he was he moved to dislodge Steve’s fingers out of his hole and his cock from his mouth, turning to face him from between his legs, voice rough, looking him in the eye “fuck me Steve”, “in a while Danny” and that was unacceptable, so to show him just how unfair it was he took his cock in his mouth, deep throating him, eyes rolling to the back, putting on a show he knew would affect his boyfriend, he was shoved, gagging a little at the speed the cock in his throat was being pulled out.

And so here they were, Danny lying on his front, Steve stretched against his back “you want this don’t you. That’s why you avoided me” it wasn’t a question “what do you want Danny?” the tip of his cock already inside him “to be yours” he whispered, because it was the truth and a shouted moan was ripped from him when Steve entered him roughly, when he recovered Steve was whispering words of praise and when he figured Danny would listen the words that left his mouth were like honey to his marred soul “you are already mine, and I…I’ve always been yours”, and he proceeded, taking his hands in his, putting some of his weight onto Danny, he moved with long powerful strokes, slowly defiling him, claiming Danny’s soul, kissing his temple, his face, his lips, his neck, sucking a small but meaningful mark there.

It was sometime later when the pleasure was threatening to break him, and Steve upped his tempo sucking a new mark behind Danny’s right ear, that he said something “Steve, please” “can you come like this?” he was trapping Danny, his only stimulation that one of Steve’s cock against his prostate and his dick rubbing against the sheets of the mattress, and yeah Danny has come untouched before, but he needed more “not like this…augh…harder” and that was the last words his blissed-out brain could conjure, because right after he was being fucked to the high heavens, bed creaking as Steve fucked him through the mattress, he came with a blissed out, unfocused expression, a moment later he felt Steve shudder, his hot seed filling him, and he wished -not for the first time- that he could keep Steve like this, inside him and wrapped around him, all his and safe

And to his surprise Steve understood waiting a bit more than usual to pull out of Danny, bringing him with him when he turned, giving Danny a chance to breathe fresh air for the first time since they started “if you wanted me to fuck you like that you only needed to tell me” and before they knew they were laughing, he turned to face Steve “Yeah, figures you would be on board”, “always aiming to please” he was being hugged, Steve smiling that charm the pants of anyone smile “you always do” he kissed his nose.

“But, tomorrow you cook,” and the pout on Steve’s face was priceless “but Danno, I love when you cook” he was giving him his puppy dog eyes, and how could he look so cute after fucking him senseless, “Nah baby, you cook tomorrow, and maybe if you behave like the gentleman you think you are…” Steve got closer, lips ghosting against his “yeah Danny?” “…maybe I will put out” a light loving chuckle emitted from his boyfriend’s chest “maybe? Danno that works if you are not a sure thing” and he was right, but never let Steve think you agree a 100% with him or it will go to his head “you offend me baby, you think I’m some hussy? Or maybe it’s that ego of yours talking, need to bring it down a notch, huh? Illuminate me Steve, why, oh great master of everything sex, why am I a sure thing?” they were laughing and then Steve opened his mouth “easy Danno because you are mine” and yeah, well, he was right after all

“You are too smart for your own good” they were cuddling, his head against Steve’s chest his body tucked along his side, legs tangled, a hand caressing his hair, and for this time he will let it pass, “Nah, I’m just lucky” he was sleepy, so he didn’t understand Steve’s line of thought “huh? Why lucky baby?” “I’m lucky because you love me, the same way I love you,” warmth engulfed his heart and sleep took him away to a land of love, family, and Steve, always Steve. 


End file.
